


【翻译】公平公正 Fair and Square by liodain

by wyl50



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Banter, Bets & Wagers, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyl50/pseuds/wyl50
Summary: “要是我赢了这局，你得说些真正夸赞我的话。刻意的那种。”“嗯……要是你输了怎么办？”“那我会整整一礼拜不拿你开玩笑。”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】公平公正 Fair and Square by liodain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair and Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270966) by [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain). 



> 只有亲亲，然后拉灯了，所以不好说是法肖还是肖法。但是就我个人看完感觉，这是篇比较明显的法肖XD，要是逆了可以尝试看看，雷了我不负责哦XP  
> （反正我吃法肖~（(〃'▽'〃)）~）

“你——”法温德因酒馆的喧闹而抬高了声音，狡黠地看着肖尔甩出了自己的王牌。从那一连串的动作就可以看出他对整个场面的构局，“在出老千。”  
“你也是。”  
肖尔收走了彩金，把他的牌理成一堆，洗牌，然后把它们四方地放在牌桌上，用指尖轻轻调整，直到整个牌堆呈现出完美的垂直线。在满意了之后，他挑眉看着法温德。  
“别以为我没有注意到上一局你手里多出来的牌，船长。”  
“这话从你嘴里说出来可真搞笑，传奇伪造大师。告诉你吧，是牌背面的图案出卖了你。错误的蓝色阴影。是谁帮你伪造的那显眼的玩意儿？”  
法温德在他的椅子上伸展开身子，一只手臂斜靠在椅背上。他看起来非常享受这种争吵，其程度不亚于享受他们之间的游戏。他可看重这牌局了，即便他的酒瓶在上一局开场没多久就见底了，他也不会留下肖尔一个人去取一瓶新酒。从某种程度上来说，那想法挺可笑的，因为他现在意识到这并不会带来任何改变。  
“实际上来说，那是我自己做的。”肖尔坦白道。  
“当然了。”法温德拿起他的酒瓶，望了一眼瓶底，又把它放下了，然后对着吧台投去了渴望的眼神，“早就知道了。你可是个拥有很多违法天赋的人。”  
“在这点上我们看起来可没什么区别。”  
“注意喽，那可被认为是种夸赞。或者说是鼓励之类的。”  
肖尔停下了分发库尔提拉斯人用来当做法力水晶标记的海玻璃，确信法温德可以看得到它们。“随口一说的，”他说，从他的战利品里挑出了一枚硬币，“猜先。”  
“背面。”法温德倚靠在桌子上。“你说，要是我们让事情变得更有趣些怎么样。”  
“你有什么想法？”肖尔回应道，抛出了硬币。  
法温德抓住了空中的硬币。“要是我赢了这局，你得说些真正夸赞我的话。刻意的那种。”  
“嗯……要是你输了怎么办？”  
“那我会整整一礼拜不拿你开玩笑。”  
“两周。”  
“十天。”  
“成交。”  
法温德把手拍在桌子上，然后移开手看着硬币。正面。“该死的，”他说，“嘿，让我先吧，怎么样？你都让我赔精光了。”  
肖尔永远都热衷于掌握游戏里台面上下的所有部分，几乎每一次动作在几乎两轮之前就已经被确定了。在他人生的大部分时间里，他都在暗处利用或软或硬的手法努力操纵、安排和引导着事件朝着最佳的境况发展，也正因如此，他自然而然地输掉了下一局。  
当他们在通往码头的路上散步时，法温德所指代的终于巨细无遗地展现了出来。肖尔不想再讨论这种致命的失败了。  
“那么好吧，”法温德终于放松地说道，他的长大衣在漫步中迎着海风鼓动着，时而拍打在肖尔的后腿上，“就像我们说好的。让我享受那些谄媚吧。尽管来吧。”  
“你非要这样的话，”肖尔说，“你可以完美地填充那些并不难以忍受的沉默。”  
“这可不对头。我公平公正地赢了。态度好点儿。”  
“不，你没有。你又作弊了。”  
“你也是，所以我们扯平了。”  
肖尔摇了摇头。他的确有许多话可以对法温德说的，但是它们若越能讨得法温德欢心，就越会让肖尔暴露出更多他未注意到的东西。反观全局，这个赌注比他预想的高昂得多了 。  
他有理由隐藏起自己的感受。“你很有同情心。”他说，没有继续补充。  
“听着，我知道你知道我知道你——”法温德顿了一顿，以此来厘清那个特别的句子。“我知道你并不认为这是值得称赞的。”  
他的语气变得听起来像受到了冒犯。这可完全不像他的作风，他一般不会因为这点小怠慢而情绪激动。所以说，很显然法温德最初的目的并不是想要惹恼他。肖尔打断了他。  
“我是这么认为的，”他说，“这很珍贵。不过的确，这话从一个更有同情心的人嘴里说出来就没什么特别大的意义了。”鉴于法温德更倾向于认为这是一种挑衅，预判失误，他只好说道，“坦白讲，我不知道你想从我这里得到什么。”  
“你可真是个大骗子。”法温德悲愤交加地说。  
“你倘若能找出一个永远真诚的人，我再来继续这个话题。”肖尔点头致意，“晚安，船长。”  
“肖尔，嘿。”法温德捉住了他的手臂。他似乎在尽可能地集中起所有酒后的理智。“既然我们已经把称赞全盘托出，我——呃，只想说，你是个好人。我的意思是，总体上来说。即便你不那么坦诚。”  
这感觉有些奇怪，或者说有些荒谬，就尽因这而被触动。“这仍值得商讨，”肖尔说道，“此外，你的标准似乎有些奇怪。”  
“哦，或许吧。”海港街灯的暖光投射在法温德的头发和那用旧的皮质长大衣上，照亮了他的笑脸。“不过这儿也有些不容置疑的结论。”他靠近了些，贴在肖尔的耳旁轻声说道，语气中参杂着愉悦。“你放水了，非常刻意的那种。”  
“所以那说明了什么？”肖尔轻声回复。  
“很多。”法温德晃了回去，双手插进大衣兜里，转过身去，继续以懒散的步调行进着，“比如，你一定喜欢我逗你，因为你不想一周都不被耍。”  
“十天，”肖尔立刻纠正道，然后意识到这根本不是重点。“犀利的评价，不过令人遗憾，错了。”  
“犀利？这倒有点象样了。”法温德转回来，微微抬起头。风，又或许是酒精，让他的脸颊和鼻子有些泛红。“还有什么——有对我英勇善战的评价吗？随遇而安或是足智多谋？我还算不错的长相？”  
“可圈可点，”肖尔回答。这让弗林大笑起来。他很容易因为肖尔的言论而感到愉悦。虽然这显得有些怪异，即使他在恼怒和愉悦间切换是因为受到了肖尔的想法和意图的影响。  
“我的慎重呢？”法温德说，“你怎么评价。”  
“闻所未闻。”  
“妙极了。那我可就直说了。”法温德竖起一根手指。“你放水的真正原因是你想要夸赞我。”  
“宽泛的解释”  
“但应该没错，我猜。”  
肖尔掌控这种局面最好的方式是保持一段虚无缥缈的沉默。但问题在于——即使肖尔不愿承认这点——他无法乞求从未沉默过的法温德做到这点。  
“说真的，船长。你给我的第一印象恶劣至极，毕竟你名声在外。”  
“我就从未听说过你了。”  
“那是自然，”肖尔立马接上，紧接着，法温德爆发出一句“哈！”。“但是第一印象并不是不可改变的。我可以故步自封，但那只是把自己蒙蔽在看似正确的假象里，实际上却错得离谱。”  
法温德因困惑而皱起了眉头。“咳，那更像是对被冒犯的人说的。”  
“如果你对什么抱有怀疑，”肖尔说，“你更倾向于更仔细地观察，通常情况下，你会发现你原本认定的事实却……”  
“那是什么？一句古老的间谍格言？”  
“你是一个能干的人，船长，”肖尔说，无视了他的打断，“状态不错，反应敏捷。灵机应变。”  
“哦。多谢了。”法温德突然不那么强硬了，满足的微笑显露在他的脸上。真奇怪。肖尔本来可又高傲又无礼。  
“你在战场上很有启发性，”他继续说，想看看法温德作何反应，“你可以很好地利用所有转瞬即逝的机会。”  
“谢谢夸奖，”法温德又说，摸了摸他的后颈，“我会尽力的，大部分情况下。”  
“有些时候你会做些我称之为果断的决定，如果我变通些来描述的话——”  
“哦，你做得不错嘛。”  
“但是从整体上来说，我对你印象不错。”肖尔抬起他的眼睛。  
“我让你感到冒犯了吗？”  
“才没有，”法温德说，又趿拉了几步，“我？被冒犯？哪里会！”  
“这就是你想听到的吧。”  
“确实。我只是——”法温德的笑变得着实有些难为情， “我没有想到你真的会说这些。”  
“就这些，绝无欺诈之言。”  
肖尔停下了。他可以就这样停下，和法温德道晚安，然后把这看作是一个愉快的夜晚。他应该就此停下的。然而，他悄悄瞟了一眼法温德的侧影；他那胡子拉碴下巴和那过于宽大的嘴，那高挺的鼻子，还有那俊朗的外貌。肖尔不会称之为典范，但看着他绝对不是一件恼人的事。  
“还有，客观来说，”肖尔说，权衡着结论，却发现它们几乎让他不假思索地脱口而出，“你的确是个很英俊的男人。”  
法温德差点绊了自己一跤。“……你还来？”  
肖尔觉得他的耳朵尖都要烧起来了。这真是太失态了，他摇了摇头。“你想了解我的想法。所以，客观地——”  
“客观的。”  
“客观来说——”  
法温德哼着鼻子说。“客观的。行行行。”风吹起了他大衣的翻领，他用一只手把它翻折回去，弯曲的手指在粗糙的羊毛内衬上停留了一会儿。他的表述变得有些试探，有些坏心眼。“既然这样，嘿。让我们再来赌一局怎么样？”  
显而易见，这是一个可怕的主意。肖尔若是继续支持这主意那将是不可理喻的。换句不严谨但是委婉的话说，他不能忍受满脑子都是法温德和他的胡言乱语了。  
“如果我能制定规则的话。”他说。  
“那你就说来听听。”  
“倘若我输了，你可以问我任何你想问的问题，”肖尔说，目光跟随着每一个字缓缓扫过法温德的脸庞，“我保证会如实交代。倘若你输了的话，就由我提问。”  
他足够了解法温德，所以清楚他会问些什么。只要他有希望全身而退，那就不算冒险。  
法温德直直地盯着他，试图从他的脸上看出这是不是个玩笑，而肖尔则保持着他毫无破绽的严肃。他舔了舔嘴唇。“就照你说的。”他说，“还是炉石吗？你下次什么时候有空？”  
“还没定数。可能得过段时间了。”  
“喔，呃，好吧，好吧，那么——”  
“那么，”肖尔平静地打断道，“我认输。”  
法温德再次表现出难以置信，但这次这很快转变成了快活。“好吧，这可不那么妙了。”  
“你的问题是什么，法温德？”肖尔问道，丝毫没有掩饰那种无礼。  
“嗯……”法温德挼搓着自己的胡子。“我能让你提问吗？”  
“显然不行。”  
“我的意思是，我需要一两天来想想这个问题。仔细思考。权衡我的选择。”  
“我可不认为你可以在一件事上专注超过十分钟，更不用说一两天了。”  
“哦！规则里可没说这个，肖尔大师。”法温德说。他嬉闹地推了一把肖尔的肩膀，不至于使他失去平衡，但肖尔还是紧紧抓住了他那该死的手臂。  
法温德的眼睛瞟过搭在他臂膀上的肖尔的手，瞟过他的脸，看着他的眼睛。他咬着嘴唇。  
“好吧，我想到了一个问题，”他说，“你准备好了吗？我只想确保你已经准备好——”  
“问吧。”  
法温德露出了肖尔从未见过的惴惴不安的姿态，但是他与肖尔对视的目光缺坚定依旧。他深吸了一口气，就像谈论天气一样漫不经心地说道，“你想亲我吗？”  
不是“我可以吻你吗”，这才是肖尔所预想的。那会更容易回答。只是简单地改换了结构就能更令人恐惧地揭示更深层的事实。归罪于他的计划，他清楚地感受到从他打出第一张牌开始，他就有些操之过急了。  
但是无论他感到多么烦躁，答案却亘古不变。肖尔试图寻找着一个不那么直白却切实的响应，因为那可以提供一些让他不至于那么沮丧的安全感。但是坦白从宽，抗拒从严。  
毫无退路时，他只能屈服。  
“是的。”他说。  
万幸，他的语气依旧镇定，即使他本人并不。法温德轻松的笑容也让他不后悔自己的坦白。那回应让他露出了笑脸，眼神闪烁着光芒。他靠近了些，肖尔因将被亲吻的想法而心跳加速，他的脸烧起来，战栗感冲上脊髓——  
但弗林只是用一种阴险的语气，玩弄地耳语道。“你一直以来都是在和我调情吗，间谍大师？”  
“我说了一个问题，只有一个。”肖尔的嘴角上扬。“不过令人欣慰，你终于注意到了。”  
他们会在步道的尽头停留一会儿。而这里距离风之救赎号——也就是今晚的终点，只有几步之遥。如果他们现在不接吻的话，很显然，他们将永远也不会了。挫败感在他的心中弥漫开来，与之相伴的还有那种近似于惶恐的感觉——弗林的脸贴近了他的，他组织着言语，他温暖的呼吸轻拂过肖尔的脸颊，但他却没有进一步的动作。  
“要我说，通常我们认为你的认输是平局，”他轻声说道，“所以，在说晚安之前，你还有什么想问我的吗？”  
“很显然有。你到底是要继续这种卑劣的嘲弄，还是要吻我？”  
“啊！”弗林说，这就是肖尔的答案。他继续戏弄道，“这取决于你。你才是想亲吻的那个，记得吗。”  
肖尔忍不住想要翻白眼，但只是抱怨道，“上天吶，你可太气人了。”他决定把命运掌握在自己的手中。弗林总会因为被他揶揄回来而感到兴奋，换句话说，他们会因此在这里耗上整晚。  
他一把抓住了弗林的衣领，把他猛拉过来。  
弗林在中途加入了他的动作。他的手握住了肖尔的手腕，把他拉到胸前，让他们的嘴唇恰好相触。肖尔发出了不情愿的渴求声；弗林则回以疑问的声音，然后对着他的嘴轻笑起来。不论是什么原因——毫无疑问，是更多的戏弄，他似乎只想轻轻地亲一下——所以肖尔握紧了拳头，紧紧地拽着他，直到他不再晃来晃去，直到他觉得他能全心投入。  
他的确很投入。有那么一瞬间，肖尔完全沉浸于弗林的身体带来的温暖的压力，他那手指轻划过他的手腕的触感，他那凌乱的胡茬和他柔软的嘴唇。热流冲上他的耳尖，就像海浪冲上海岸。慢慢地，他的手松开了弗林的大衣，转向了他的肩膀，颈脖，脸庞。  
上天啊，他应该脱掉手套的。  
弗林是那个首先退缩的。肖尔却咬住他的下唇不愿他离去。  
“咳。”弗林的脸染上了红晕，他的呼吸变得急促。他那无法被遏制的想要再一次亲吻肖尔的冲动取代了接下来的言语。他根本不想把肖尔从怀抱中放开。  
“不要停……”肖尔的声音越来越轻，弗林把他推到了栏杆上，把他压得越来越近，他被包裹在温暖的怀抱里，皮革，烈酒和海盐的味道吞没了他最后的词句。  
“不要介意我的所做。”弗林投入到一个新的吻里，他的手指穿过肖尔的头发，捧住了他的后脑。  
“继续吧，”他又重复了一边。他发现自己贴在弗林的肩头，但是一点都没有因此而感到窘迫，“我会把你带回家的。”  
弗林大笑，“去暴风城吗？”  
肖尔推搡了他一下，因为他太迟钝了，那是之后才要考虑的事情。“去我的船舱。实际上——让我们晚些谈论那个，好吗？”  
弗林及时打住，露出了一个灿烂的笑容，“遵命，长官！”

“话说回来，”弗林满身大汗、气喘吁吁地躺在肖尔的床铺上，过了一会儿，说道， “我很确信没有那样的事。”  
“哪样的事？”肖尔的脸颊又一次撞在了弗林的肩上，不过他并不介意。弗林的手指轻抚着他的后背，沿着脊柱一路往下，绕过了每一道伤疤。他逐渐闭上眼睛，放松，直到他的呼吸变得徐缓，深沉，他感受着弗林蜿蜒穿行的手指，他的心跳，他身上温暖的肥皂和海盐的气息，还有那海浪拍击着风之救赎号船舷的声音。  
“客观上的帅气。你知道这是什么意思，对吧？”  
被睡意逐渐吞噬的肖尔被粗鲁地惊醒了。他因为弗林显明的调侃叹息了一声。“好吧，别提这个了。”  
“你，”弗林说，手指敲击着，“认为我如此致命地帅气，以至于认为不会有任何人存在异议。”  
“我认为，”肖尔慢慢地说，“客观——”  
“客观——”  
肖尔也笑了出来，提醒自己退让并不是失败，毕竟有人陪伴总比没有好。“哦，你当然清楚你有多标致。”  
“或许吧，不过我丝毫不介意你多夸夸我。”  
肖尔可以听见他的笑容。他勇于克服无数的艰难险阻，永远地热情好客，他很机智，本性不坏，还对精妙的讽刺很有赏识。  
“当然啦，”肖尔也笑着说，“你欺诈的手段足够高明，最终赢得了另一场比赛。”  
弗林哼笑一声，把他的鼻子贴上肖尔的。“没错。”

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文有些部分我是意译的。我文笔不够好，原文超棒的，欢迎去作者那看原文啦=3=  
> 然后鉴于他俩个性，我有刻意想把肖尔的话翻译得比较简练，不达意的话也都是我的锅


End file.
